Clash in the Whirlpool Ruins :The Lightning Fang vs the Burning Tide
Wanderer R was walking through the Land of Whirlpools, as he was living there after his expulsion from Kumogakure. As he patrolled the area he had claimed as his own and raised a house on, he came across an interesting sight. At the strange, monumental building he had noted on his earlier passes, there was a figure standing there. His heartrate quickened. No one had ever come to the property he had claimed himself as lord of. The building itself was an intriguing sight. It was a modest three-storied pagoda, painted a cheerful yellow with a stylized red spiral on all four sides. But overgrown stone paths and bridges crisscrossed the natural scenery, in a manner reminiscent of some former temple garden. But this mysterious figure walked throughout its grounds with the ease of long familiarity. The man with the long scarf trailing behind him meandered the overgrown cobbles, dallying at the torii gates and clearing off the dusted inscriptions. Reaching a shattered bridge, the man easily, naturally, stepped onto the surface of the water, a circular ripple disturbing the still, clear water as he continued, lost in thought. So this man had to be a shinobi! Standing tranquilly on the surface of the water as the ripples died down, Yakedo Shio murmured in a carrying voice, "I know you're there. Are you the last one to walk these grounds?" "Well I don't really think so, anyways who would you be? Are you a native here?" questioned R. "Me? You could call me a native, I was born and raised in Uzu no Kuni... but this... is a temple... of the Shio Clan. As the ancient custom decrees, punishment for entering is death." And as his hands blurred, a array of dragon-shaped fireballs spun forth from his mouth, hazing the air with their passage. Battle on the Grounds R disappeared from the strangers sight using the Body Flicker Technique,then appearing above him, used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique and said " That was rude!". Gazing straight into R's eyes through the descending shuriken barrage, he spoke, saying, "Now that the clan has fallen, it is left to me to uphold tradition." With a single, arcing sweep of his sword, he batted the projectiles away, even as the fiery missiles arced back into the falling Kumo shinobi. R appeared behind Yakedo saying "impressive I must say, however why are you attacking me? and who are you?" "Who am I? The strongest left standing of this once-great clan." "Hiding in Mist Technique." he spoke once more as the river billowed up silently into a dense fog. "cool, but it will not make any-change, since I already marked you ,so i can sense your movements in the dense fog" as R appeared before Yakedo inside the dense fog. "Second Dynasty: Airspace of Shu." muttered Yakedo as he phased away from R, instead appearing behind his back and striking out with a four-fingered crossbeam at the base of his neck. At the right-moment R noticed yakedo passing through him,he got alerted and jumped above Yakedo,which saved him from the cross-beam,he tried to attack Yakedo with Lariat. With consummate speed and ease, Yakedo slipped under the strike, delivering a painful backhanded chop to the floating rib of R. But as he hit, he released chakra to knock the wind out of R and cause him to cough up blood. "Impressive, you softened the impact by exhaling. But not enough." He spun and his fingertips headed for R's throat. R was succumbing to his injuries,"Not bad huh!don't say that i didnt warn you but its over for you" said R coughing as he activated his Lightning Release Armour then taking out his seven swords and used Seven Swords Dance slashing Yakedo violently and with such speed he could never keep up gradually pushing him towards death. Yakedo was merely attempting to dodge the rain of blades, but accumulating small slashes all over his body. However, R noticed he did not seem to have gotten slower or paralyzed by his Lightning Release chakra. Yakedo smiled."Did you notice? Secret Technique: Mist Rain." The slight pause as R digested that statement was enough for Yakedo to disappear in the fog. "Damn that sword style is effective," "Man, eating chakra? That's cheap ya know" said R within a fraction of second not only R dissappeared out of Yakedo's sight but suddenly used Heaven and Hell Destruction Maneuver on him, a jutsu with incredible speed under his Lightning Release Armor, such speed that even sharingan couldn't keep up with and the strength of the jutsu could easily crush a susanoo when fully powered. But the Mist Rain had removed his armor, bringing his speed and strength down to trackable levels. As R forcefully grabbed Yakedo's head, Yakedo's activation of his body with chakra vibrated his muscles, loosening R's grip long enough for Yakedo to flexibly rotate around R in midair, kicking off of him and disappearing into the mist once more, this time having located and removed the tracking tag. This attack, a desperation maneuver if nothing else, had done no real damage, but Yakedo was panting. That was close. That tag made the mist more helpful for him than me. R smirked as he used Raging Bolt,thanks to the speed of Raging Bolt it was considered to be an undodgeable attack. But R did not know where Yakedo was, as the tag was left on the ground some distance away, and had called down lightning on the abandoned tag. The Shio suddenly leaped out of the mist behind R, leaving a long trailing slash down R's arm as he disappeared back into it at the end of his leap. R smirked as he used Body Flicker Technique moving out from Yakedo's sight,as he activated all the twenty thousand -micro seals which he placed on Yakedo earlier,as each of them are extremely small hence cannot be located if they cannot be located then the user can neither pin-point the point from which he must release chakra to over come the seals. R then used Warp Hole,using Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation unleashed thousands of shurikens inside the hole whole another mouth opened on Yakedo's blind spot,then again he used Raging Bolt through another warp hole,which again went on to attack Yakedo.Soon Yakedo was open to a barrage of attacks. Yakedo simply phased away as his danger sense spiked, following the half-closed warp holes back to their creator, leaving another long slash down R's side as he passed in the mist. "Another use less attack" said R as all the slashes were useless against him,he didn't receive a single injury,"i have noticed each and every single move of your's" he added. "Oooh, good for yooouuuu~" replied Yakedo, flailing his arms in a mocking fashion before pointing at a long slash down R's leg. "Then how did that get there?" he said once more, before jumping at R, poofing into a log halfway through his flight. R used Super Lightning Body phasing through the log,and destroying the log. As R rematerialized from his lightning-styled passage, another slash materialized on his side, skating off the armor and inflicting superficial damage, as Yakedo appeared for a split second before vanishing. Just before the moment the slash came to hit him,he phased through the attack again. Yakedo appeared once more with a sturdy box, depositing the lightning that was R within it before closing the box. "I hope you can hear this," he yelled at the box. "This box is insulated so you can't phase through it. And you can't rematerialize inside it." Stepping away from the box, the mist began to clear as he walked away. R smirked as he used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets destroying the box and said "thinking that i am only capable of using lightning release,thats stupid". "No it isn't!" cheerfully announced Yakedo as he put another box inside the lightning, trapping part of R's body matrix in it, even as more boxes separated his body parts. "Rematerialize in that!" he announced triumphantly, folding his arms. Soon Yakedo Realized that his boxes went and effort went in vein as by that time R had already deactivated both his lightning armor and body,R uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique destroying the boxes from their various weak points and breaking free,"I am impressed,i must say however this is it" said R as he used Wind Release: Pressure Damage on Yakedo. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" replied Yakedo, a wall of superheated flame overtaking the tornado and adding to its strength. Once more R activates his Lightning Release Armour and escapes the super heated flames which were previously empowered by the tornado,he quickly diss appeared from the enemy's sight however suddenly he appeared before Yakedo using Lightning Release: Lightning Storm. "Shinobi, you've been using too many taxing ninjutsu. I can see it in your trembling muscles, the half-step slower you are now..." called Yakedo as he flexibly danced through the lightning bolts, slowed by their lack of chakra. "These techniques aren't helping you in this state. Never mind the Secret Technique: Mist Rain sapping your chakra earlier." Yakedo was close in as the jutsu ended, and unleashed a spinning kick to R's face, his reaction that half-step too slow. R used all speed and Strength he was left with,then using his lightning body he escaped the battle field saying "you got lucky thanks to my battle with that Sannoto,but next time it will be different". Suddenly a shuriken in his clothes morphed into Yakedo, either him or a clone, and replied, "Nope! Little chance of that!" before plunging his sword into R's back, and kicking him off it into the ocean. "If you survive that, you've earned it," he whispered, watching the body float away. R smirked looking at Yakedo and said "maybe i was never here" as he exploded into lightning electrocuting and almost blinding the latter, only for him too to melt, revealing him, too, to be a clone. References